willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Shadow is one of the main characters in Endventures. He is an ex-assassin and half-enderman, making him a valuable ally. He is voiced by Mikemc Vg. Role in the Series Shadow first appeared in Episode 3, and he was then trying to survive just like everyone else. He joined Colin , Red and Porkey shortly after meeting them, and has since then proven to be a most useful member. In the first episodes he used a move called "Spin-like-hell-move" but it was changed because Willcraft thought that it was too Ninjago-like, and the only reason he did it in the first place was because he was too lazy to animate an actual fight back then. The Endermaster thought that Shadow would be an excellent servant and tried to turn him into an enderman using a potion, and that would force him to obey him. But the potion had a fishy color, and Endreai made it look like a health potion using a pink dye. This seemed to ruin the potion, but it just slowed down the effect. Shadow was still turning into an enderman, and in the end of Episode 5 it really starts to show. In Episode 6 he has turned into a green-eyed enderman, possibly because his human eye color is green. He then saves the group from Wrecker. In Episode 7 his condition is cured by the crazy witch. This cure stopped the effect, but he remained in his half-enderman state. Since then he is able to teleport and turn into an enderman. Appearance In his human form Shadow wears a black suit hiding the most of his face. He is slighly pale and has purple eyes (they were white with green pupils before he became a half-enderman). His enderman form has green eyes. Personality Shadow is quite mysterious and odd. He sleeps in a meditation position and has never been seen eating anything. He never uses contractions in his speech and always speaks in a formal manner, always using unescesarrily long words and never seems to relax. While the others were eating he was keeping watch and when they were sailing he was exercising on top of the mast. He is yet quite sensetive since he doesn't have the courage to kill a human, the reason to why he was kicked out of the assassin academy. Abilities Since he is an almost fully educated assassin, he is deadly in battle, and the fact that he is a half-enderman lets him teleport and transform into an enderman, that is stronger than his human self and can also be used to trick other endermen. Since he has an endblade he can possibly also shoot shockwaves, but he hasn't done this yet. - Can shapeshift into an enderman - Teleporting - Extremely good combat skills Trivia *He is an orphan, as the assassin academy took him in after the deaths of his parents. *His affection towards humans doesn't seem to go for other creatures. After Boom's death he was the first to remind them about their objective, not showing any compassion to Click-Clack or Nobraynes that were mourning their dead friend. *He is not actually an 'ex-assasin' as the wiki states, as he has never killed a living creature. He has killed zombies before, but they are undead. Category:Heroes